Growth in demand for Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) is driving the development of new technology to provide higher throughput. To a greater extent this growth is due to the increased number of users and applications desiring wireless transmission and to a lesser extent to the emergence of new applications needing higher transmission rates along a single connection between two points. Previous work has focused on increasing link throughput. This is necessary for single-stream high throughput applications. While it helps increase aggregate throughput, it is not the only way to do so. A MAC-based approach that enables the parallel use of multiple channels in a Basic Service Set (BSS), or a wireless mesh, can increase aggregate throughput.